Night's Eyes
by Bella MacLeod
Summary: This a Bella and whoever you want it to be story. Must be 18 or older to read contains language and mature content! Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Bella and Whoever you want it to be story,it is Rated M for a reason, and is not for anyone under 18.**

**Hope you enjoy and please R&R. ~Bella**

* * *

******Disclaimer: All recognizable characters,setting etc. belong to the original owners and no copyright infringement is intended.**

******Stefanie Meyer owns all,I just like meddling in her world.**

* * *

**Night's Eyes**

Bella stepped from the shower as steam swirled around her head and beads of water cooled her skin. Echoes of an empty house filled her head. Her senses were keen and sharp. Whether someone or something was there or not, she knew the night's eyes were always there. Deciding to air-dry, the towel served little more than to barely cover her naked body. She came down stairs and with each flick of a switch, light filled the rooms, and she giggled at the revelation nothing was there.

"Imagine that" she thought out loud, though a voice deep inside her head secretly wished something were there, as if it were guardian and gatekeeper of an ache of unfulfilled desire.

Candles were lit and music filled the air, dancing mysteriously along with the flickering light painting the room. The towel dropped to the floor and she laid back, eyes closed, naked on the cool, cotton bed sheet she had mindlessly covered the couch with before her shower. No sooner had she sighed, "I need this", that soothing voice reminded her she needed more than this, and a smile crept across her face. Shifting until comfortable, she settled in prepared to lose her self in this solitary moment.

It wasn't long before that all too familiar, moist, prickly heat radiated from within and she unconsciously parted her legs, exposing herself to the night's eyes. Momentarily lost in the mood she had created, her mind wandered in a dream-state and the unmistakable heat of desire bathed her senses.

Drifting between consciousness and the dream world, she awoke, or so she thought, to a touch so feather soft, it couldn't be real. As a breathless moan escaped her parted lips, she felt a wet flick, but was it her tongue - or that of another? Startled, her eyes shot open to total darkness, excepting the blazing animal-like gaze of a set of red-onyx eyes that instantly silenced whatever protest was about to escape her lips. Closer the dark eyes came until its mouth covered hers and a tongue darted between her parted lips, teasing snake-like. She was terrified and excited at the same time, yet the unmistakable "Mmmmmmm" of satisfaction was all she could muster, and it wasn't the sound of fear, it was the sound of approval.

Thoughts swirled in her head and she wondered silently, "Who, no what are you?"

It wasn't an audible voice, but she heard it distinctly in response, a whisper filling her ears with the message, "You've wanted me many times, but have yet to summon me. We are not to cross this line for reasons you'd never fathom. Yet I know what you want from the deepest, darkest, most inner recesses of your heart and soul. What you cannot say to mere mortals, I hear – and it is time for you to experience what you so desire – complete surrender – and what you do not surrender to me, I will take."

"No, I," she began to weakly protest, but she was taken by a kiss so deep she felt fear dissipate into anticipation and exhilaration as a less gracious but more grateful moan, "Unh, unnngh, mmmmmmmpphhhhh" melted whatever defenses she may have had left in side her. He was full on her, resting between her spread legs, which she consciously pulled further back, beckoning him to find his way inside her now: she wanted it deep, to be stretched and filled completely. Instead she whimpered softly in protest as He slowly rose and hovered above her, the weight lifted from her.

"Your wrists" he commanded, "cross them and present them to me." Trembling she complied.

He took his time and when he completed his task, she tried to wriggle free. It was a matter of seconds before she realized it was in vain as she was indeed bound and helpless. His strong hands reached beneath her and raised her to her feet from the couch as he again commanded, "Close your eyes and turn around."

She felt a soft cloth cover her eyes. Bound at the wrist, and blindfolded, she felt his arms wrap around her from behind. The finger tips of both hands dug into her flesh and moved upward over her tender belly, scissoring across her ribs, until they were at rest on cupping her aching breasts. He alternately caressed the soft underside of the beckoning mound, and caught and twisted the hardening nipples. As he squeezed one breast in his strong hand, the other slid down forcing its way between her soaked thighs, caressing the swollen lips of her quivering mound, until one, two, then finally three fingers nestled inside her.

Gently his body molded itself against her backside and she was caught between his overheated flesh and the coolness of a door, or wall, she figured. He turned her around and although she couldn't see him, she soon felt his strong grip on her wrists and she felt her arms being raised slowly up, until they were suspended and secured over her head.

He fell against her and pressed hard pinning her tight. His breath hot against her neck as one hand found its way up her back, raking his nails up and down the sensitive skin until finally entangling in her hair. Slowly he pulled her hair until her head fell back back, mouth open, and her neck taut.

His tongue traced a wet line up and down, and back and forth, alternately nipping at the flesh with his teeth until his mouth roughly found and covered hers. Part of her wanted to scream and get away and another wanted to just melt and be engulfed and enflamed by the moment.

As if out of body, her mind projected an image as vivid as real life to her. He could see her, but she couldn't see him. She couldn't touch him, yet He could touch her as he pleased and how he wanted.

"Heightened awareness is the delightful companion of sensory deprivation my dear. Tonight, you will do things with me and for me you've only dreamed of – you're surrender is my pleasure – and my pleasure will surely be your pleasure. Do you understand?"

"Yesssss" was her response, sounding more like a hiss than a word. Before another word came out his mouth again covered hers probing, sucking, devouring her, leaving her breathless and moaning in nasal tones. As His lips parted from hers, He commanded her to leave her mouth open, and He placed a soft gag in her mouth. In one last futile attempt at protest, she howled as He slowly and with finality, secured the gag.

Again, He slowly pressed against her, and ordered her to part her legs, further and further, until she was completely exposed to Him. She wanted to cry out and tell him no more was necessary, she was ready to surrender, He could have her anyway he desired. Yet, one by one, as He had deprived her of her senses, and with each caress, stroke, and manipulation of her body, layer after layer of fear, guilt and shame, peeled away.

She whimpered, sighed, and moaned as he reveled in his handiwork – she was completely at his Mercy. His deep soothing voice fanned the flames and fueled the desire. She was able to time and again muster was a deep, gutteral, muted sequence of whimpers, sighs, moans and groans, which to him, was beautiful music. To him, it signaled her complete and total surrender.

She felt one caress, feather soft dancing over her hyper-sensitive skin, and an alternating cold steel, claw raking the exposed flesh, both creating a heightened sense of awareness which drover her mad with desire. Each caress made her struggle in passionate restraint and she wailed unintelligibly in growing lust.

He continued His ministrations until her body's own mechanisms had flooded her system with endorphins. She was experiencing euphoria like no drug could ever produce in her. She wanted to call out to him, and beg him to release her, but the words couldn't come out –so she moaned and groaned and howled her approval in muffled tones.

He covered her body from head to foot, meticulously paying attention to every curve, crevice and exposed piece of flesh. Hands, fingers, tongue, feathers, teeth, and toys were the tools of his trade as he worked her over and over until she slumped from fatigue.

Soon she felt him release her from her suspended position. She collapsed at his feet and he removed her gag, cradling her face in his hand, he asked her what she would do for him now that she was on her knees before him, "Anything" was her near whisper of a response.

"And how do you think a lady who has surrendered as you have, addresses one who has given her such pleasure?" This was a first so He didn't expect much for an answer.

"Master," she said innocently.

Impressed he thought and before his next word came out the words tumbled from her mouth, "Master, please take me completely and totally. Use my body as you see fit. Please I beg you, take me, no fuck me, fill me up, I need it Master, do it now please."

She had yet to finish her words, when she felt him, thick and hard, slide past her lips deep into her open mouth, pushing to the back of her throat. Then slowly he began stroking in and out of her mouth until she realized she wasn't sucking on his cock, he was fucking her mouth with it.

She moaned her approval with each stroke and wished she could gaze up at him as He pumped and stroked in and out, slower and faster until she was literally humming as he satiated his lust with her mouth. With a loud audible pop he pulled quickly from her mouth and grabbed her by the hair, bringing her to her feet.

"Oh my gaaaaaaawwwwwwwwd" she gasped as He grabbed her by the hips and thrust deep inside, while simultaneously his hand came down with a nice crack on her tight ass. Over and over he thrust into her, each one eliciting another groan or gasp of delight. Words tumbled from her, and strange sounds emanated from within as he gave her what she asked for, time and time again.

"I know what you really like" he growled at her.

She didn't really care what he said, she was out there in another world and loving it all and she belonged to him.

"I am going to tie your hands at your side, lay you on your back, tie your ankles and flip them over my shoulders so you cannot get away. Then I am going to give you a good old fashioned hard pounding – I am going to fuck you unmercifully."

She recalled his thick shaft slowly entering her as he lay on top of her slowly stroking, teasing and flaming her lust. He kept most of his weight on his forearms so he wouldn't crush her as he stroked faster and faster, harder and harder until she was wailing as wave after wave of orgasm crashed into her. She was elsewhere in her own head, lost in this moment of animal ferocity, when she was startled by an almost inhuman roar that filled the room and shook her to the core.

He collapsed on her and she could feel his heart thumping in his chest, beating against hers. Still blindfolded, bound and helpless, she recalled being stroked tenderly as she drifted off to sleep, exhausted.

She woke the next day, alone, tucked safely into bed, free of the ties that bound her. She was physically and mentally drained. She smiled weakly, rolled over and slowly began to drift off to sleep again, never really comprehending what was real and what was a dream, nor did she really care.

* * *

Well what did you honestly think?Press that review button and send me your thoughts on it!


	2. Chapter 2

Night's Eyes

Bella wondered how she managed to get through her classes. When she returned home and began going over class materials, she found herself distracted and confused about what had happened the previous night. She had no idea if it was a dream or not.

She continued musing over what happened as she went about her normal nightly routine, a light meal, warm shower, brushing her teeth, and making sure the house was locked up. She found the clock reading almost midnight as she slipped between the cool silk sheets, she indulged in. Thankful for no classes in the morning, she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

A couple of hours later, she stirred and woke to darkness. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness. She silently asked herself, _is this real or_ _am I dreaming?_

Attempting to move she found her arms and legs spread, restrained from movement. Bella let her mind wander; was she home, was she dreaming? She sensed a presence hovering over her naked body, there for the taking, she quivered at a touch, feather soft on the skin of her inner thigh that moved slowly up her belly, barely brushing the underside of her now aching breasts, until it stopped at her face turning her head gently to the side as a wet and probing tongue parted her lips and a forceful kiss engulfed her mouth.

She wanted to see him and wrap her arms and legs around him and feel him inside her, but she was blindfolded, bound and helpless and at the mercy to the darkness. A deep voice, in a soft whisper, nuzzled against her neck said, "I am here to feast and I have chosen you to please me...do you wish to feel me push past your hot wet lips, deep inside you..."

Her response was almost like a hiss, "Oh yesssssssssss..." she felt him move over her and a groan rumbled from deep inside her as he filled her completely, but it was little more than a muffled sound, "..."

His shaft was thick and hard filling her mouth completely... "...tonight, you will experience pleasure as you never have before..." noises and sounds, that of a lusty hunger came out in muffled tones was music to the ears of the Dark Prince as he stroked in and out of her mouth, sharing with her that her will was to please him this night by giving of herself freely, willing to be taken as he saw fit, giving in to passion and lust and desire...he pulled from her, almost with an audible pop as she gasped, she wanted to speak but his mouth was full on hers practically taking her breath away...she again breathlessly moaned her approval.

Suddenly his mouth left hers and he held her face in his hands, and began to tell her, "I will kiss you, lick you, caress you, stroke you and suck you until you beg me to take you...and when I take you, I will have you in any way I want, do you understand..." It wasn't a question, it was a statement of how it was to be; the last thing she remembered was the dizzy noise inside her mind and body as the passion and lust began to overwhelm her senses.

Bella realized she was his and she had no resolve or will to escape his ministrations. She knew she was about to be taken and it was all she wanted right now. She looked up at him and said breathlessly, "I will do as you please, Dark Prince, please be my master for this night and take me, take me now..."

Bella awoke with a start to the howling wind. She climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to get a glass of water and wondered,_ was that real or do I just have an over active imagination. _Not knowing the answer, she went back to bed and decided not to worry about it. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table, found it was only a little after 2 a.m. and slowly drifted back to sleep…

When she awoke again, she was blindfolded and tied spread eagle to the bed, quivering with anticipation as she felt him shift his body on the bed next to hers. His touch, feather soft seemed to be everywhere, on the soft hollow of her arms to the tender flesh of her inner thigh...a hand turned her now tossing head and guided her mouth to his.

She felt as if the passion and lust were being drawn from deep inside her, so intense and deep was the kiss...a hoarse whisper filled her head, "You are mine tonight Isabella, all mine..."

His tongue, flicked maddeningly and teeth flashed and nipped at her ear and neck. A guttural moan bubbled from deep inside as his as his nails dragged across the soft flesh of her belly, tracing a seemingly electric line up and across her breasts, until she felt his cool breath hovering over her aching breasts. His strong hand cupped and fondled the aching flesh. He sucked hard and took the beckoning mound deep into his mouth savoring the sweet morsel, swirling his tongue round and round, until he captured the rigid nipple between his teeth with an animal like growl.

In one swift flash of a motion, he was on top of her and as he jerked his head away, the hardened nipple was forced between his teeth. She had barely cried out in an odd mixture of pleasure and pain when he plunged into her swiftly, thick, hard, and deep. He began rhythmically stroking in and out of her helpless body. A loud scream of delight followed by groans and howls of passion rumbled from deep inside her filling the room. She found herself lost beneath him and loving every minute of it.

Bella had always wanted to give herself to a lord and master and he didn't disappoint. He suddenly stopped and slowly pulled from her and she howled in protest, "NO...oh my god, please finish me, master, finish me, don't leave me like this, please sir, take me now, do with me as you wish, but please take me and finish me..."

Her begging was like music to his ears and he shifted on the bed again and one at a time, slowly retied her legs, spread wide and back. His tongue teased and danced and swirled in one tortuous lick and suck after another on her now blood engorged and highly sensitive clit. She tried to buck and push into him, she wanted to feel that intense wave of another orgasm crash into her, but she was merely slave to his delicious ministrations, and was there totally helpless for the taking. Over and over he brought her to the edge of another orgasm and withdrew as she quivered and quaked, but never quite felt that intense release he always gave her. He the lay gently on top of her, his flesh hot against hers as he entered her filling her up until he was pressed tight against her...colors now swirled in her head as he did what he had promised as he tied her down helpless beneath him earlier. His words now ringing in her head as his mouth covered hers in another breathtaking passionate kiss as he gently backed out from inside her and poised at the now soaking wet and open entrance to her womanhood, said "Now Isabella, I will take you and have you as I see fit and, you will never feel anything quite like it ever again in your life..."

He had barely finished his words when he ferociously rammed into her and began to pound harder and harder with each stroke. She was delirious and dizzy with lust, but happy as she cried out to him time and time again, "Oh yesssssss, my lord, take me, ungh, yesssssss master, oh god, mmmmmm, yessss, master, yes..."

His voice then boomed, "SAY IT ISABELLA...NOW! Say what you want from me."

She had no idea where it came from but her words were unmistakable and they spilled from her in sweet surrender, "Please master, fuck me, oh god, please don't stop fucking me..."

When she awoke again to the alarm clock, Bella found she was alone and tucked in bed. She couldn't believe it two nights of erotic dreams that felt so real. She even ached in places she never had before. All she could think was, _I need to find out if this man is real or find a real man to make me feel that good._

As she drank her morning coffee, Bella began to drift in her thoughts of the last two nights. She could see those crimson eyes turn onyx right before her eyes and she knew he was dangerous. But she resigned herself not to run from him or show any fear. If he were going to hurt her he were going to, he would have done so before now.

But her question was, is this man (?) real and where can I find him.

By mid-afternoon she found herself drifting to sleep on the sofa, and when she woke she found she was in a different room, one that wasn't in her house. She was on her knees on a padded bench, her arms up and out, bound at the wrist...her legs were spread, tied at the ankles and knees. She was helpless to the ties that held her firm, exposed and open to his ministrations. What he had done already was bring her closer to the point where her mind swirled, lost in a sea of color. Although she was blindfolded, he was sure her fear vanished into desire along the way.

His hands were strong, kneading the flesh, as his mouth engulfed her breast, smothering it with wet kisses, until his lips caught her now aching and hardened nipple. He sucked it hard between his teeth, until her mouth opened and a guttural howl emanated from deep inside her.

One of his hands grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head slowly back until her neck was taut and he ran a wet tongue up her neck and hoarsely whispered in her ear, "What will you do for me this night, Isabella?"

From deep in her mind, although the words had not yet escaped her lips, her inner voice wailed, "Anything, anything...please take me now, now..." He never needed to hear a word.

He knew what she wanted before she arrived and fell to her knees before him as he asked...He whispered "I am taking you to the bedroom now, you will again be bound and at my mercy...You will please me, and I assure you, you will find greater pleasure...do you understand and accept your fate this eve, Lady Isabella?"

"Yes…" she whispered back to him in total acceptance.

This time when she woke up she found she was not alone, but in the arms of her crimson/onyx eyed lord, and she was not in her house but his. With him she knew she had found her missing half and would give him all she had in her. She knew without a doubt, he would take her places she had never been, and she would spend eternity showing him how much she loved and needed him.


End file.
